Happy Birthday Brennan!
by EmaWritesFanfics
Summary: So, basically it's Tempe's birthday and she doesn't want a fuss. But what will she do when nobody mentions it at all?
1. Breakfast at Tiffany's'

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bones or any of the characters. They belong to whoever they belong to, and not me, I also do not own the songs mentioned (Breakfast at Tiffany's- Deep Blue something and Girls Just wanna have Fun- Cyndi Lauper)... So, now we got that out of the way, ENJOY! Wait, I honestly can't find Bren's birthday, so I made it up. That ok? Good.**

Happy Birthday Brennan!

Temperance Brennan woke up feeling unusually happy for a Monday. She got out of bed and looked at her calendar. October 18th, her birthday. Her good mood immediately vanished. 'Great' she thought to her self 'everyone is going to make a big deal. Again'. Last year there had been an unsuccessful attempt to get Brennan to go to her own birthday party. This year, she was sure, would be the same. She went into the bathroom to take a shower, picked out an out fit that didn't scream 'Look at me, it's my birthday' and went to have some toast and a cup of coffee.

She left the house at the normal time and set out to work. There was traffic, lots of traffic, which meant road works, which meant she would be late for work, and they would make exceptions, because it was her birthday. This only worsened her mood, and she was becoming more frustrated by the minute. After about 20 minutes or so of moving about an inch every five minutes, she decided to call Booth. "Booth" he answered the phone. "Hey, it's Brennan. I'm in a traffic jam and I would appreciate it if you could tell the guys at work why I'm late?" "Sure, where are you, I could get you out of there, if you like?" he offered. If it had been any other day, she would be grateful for the offer, but today, seeing as she was dreading getting into work anyway, she declined. "No, Booth, it's fine. Just make sure they know I'll be in soon. Bye" She could tell he was about to say something, but she hung up anyway.

She turned the radio on and it was her favorite song, Breakfast at Tiffany's by Deep Blue Something (it had previously been 'Girls just wanna have fun' by Cyndi Lauper, but we all know what happened with that. ). "And I said, what about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'? She said, "I think I remember the film, And as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it." And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got." She sang along with the chorus and it was surprisingly warm for the autumn day. She wound down her window slightly and let a breeze in. She sang along through the whole song and, as she was doing so, the traffic began to move forward once again. It seemed that what ever the problem was, it had been solved. She drove the rest of the way to work just singing to whatever came on the radio.

When she arrived at work she was over an hour late, due to the detour she had to follow because of the road works. Honestly, though, she wasn't bothered. She had had loads of fun just singing at the top of her voice while the people around looked, she didn't care about what they thought. Today was her birthday, it was her day. "You're late. Booth called, he said you'd be here 'soon'. What happened?" Came a voice from behind her. It was Cam, she smiled "There was a detour, road works. I'm sure you'll understand." Brennan then semi-skipped away to her office, leaving her boss dumbstruck.

**So, what do you think? It's my birthday and I was inspired. There is another Chapter coming up soon. I'm working on it now. Will Brennan's good mood last? Find out, next time! R&R please :D Btw, it was longer when I typed it on word!  
**


	2. Seriously, Cam?

**I GOT NO REVIEWS! Zilch, nip, nada. This is frustrating, next time, i wont be so kind! So, this is part two, and I sadly still DO NOT own Bones, or the characters, and I still don't own 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' by Deep Blue Something. Oh, yeah. We left off with Brennan skipping away leaving Cam dumbstruck. Here we go…**

Happy Birthday Brennan: Part 2

Temperance sat at her desk and opened up her laptop. She clicked her e-mail and, to her surprise, it was empty. She usually got at least three junk e-mail, advertising something or other. But today there was nothing. There was nothing of any interest to do, just paper work. So she put her play list on and started work. Even though she knew that it was next, it made her smile when 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' came on. She was quietly singing along - well it started quietly. Angela came into her office and she didn't even notice. She just kept singing and doing her paperwork. Ange stood there, amused, until the end of the song when she said

"In a good mood today, are we?" Brennan jumped as far out of her seat as possible.

"Ange, when did you come in?" She said, still shaking slightly from the fright she had received.

"You sing louder than you think, sweetie. But don't worry, I only heard 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'." Angela replied, laughing.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No, I was bored really. Are you doing anything?"

"Just paper work, really. Why?"

"No reason just thought we might grab some coffee."

"Ok, sure." Said Brennan, though feeling thoroughly disappointed that it wasn't anything to do with her Birthday. The two went to get some coffee and sat in the park, just talking. Meanwhile…

***Booth's POV***

"Ok, they've gone. We need to plan, but plan fast." I said.

"I agree, but first I have a question." Said Jack.

"Shoot"

"Why isn't it you distracting her? No offence dude but Angie is a way better party planner than you are."

"Well, Hodgins, the party is at her place, and seeing as I'm the only one with her key, it seemed logical." I told him, slightly irritated at how much time that had taken. "Come on, into Angela's office." Jack, Cam and my self –we couldn't risk telling Zach- went into Angela's office and began planning exactly how to make the surprise party for Brennan, a surprise. We knew three things, 1) Bones hated parties 2) Last year, we failed to make her come to her own birthday and 3) If we held the party at her house, there would be nowhere for her to escape to. We now knew that I would kidnap her and take her to her own home, then force her to have fun. Well, maybe that's over exaggerating slightly, but that's basically the plan. Now I had to take all of the things to Bones' apartment and get Sweets to help me decorate and prepare. This was going to be the best afternoon EVER! ^

***Brennan's POV***

I arrived back at the lab about 30 minutes later. Cam was stood inside her office, waiting for me. "Cam, wha" but I was cut off. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you for about 20 minutes!" Cam shouted. Geeze, what was up with her? "I only went to get coffee with Ange. Why didn't you just call me?" I asked, profusely annoyed at her. "I DID! YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER!" Cam shouted, well, almost screamed. "What was it you wanted anyway, Camille?" I said, fuming, putting emphasis on her name. She hated her name almost as much as I hated mine. "I need you to work on some bones in Limbo." Cam answered. "Is that all? You looked for me for twenty minutes to tell me to go work in bone storage? Agh!" I looked at Cam and I was sure from her point of view it looked as though I wanted to rip her head off. This was not such a good day any more. She left me alone and I sat in my office for a good ten minutes, thinking of elaborate ways to kill Dr. Saroyan_ (sp?) _without being caught. Then Zach came and knocked on the door. I told him to come in through gritted teeth. "Umm, Dr. Brennan? Are you OK?" Zach asked. She thought about her answer. 'No, Zach, I want to brutally murder my boss and then you for interrupting my planning' didn't seem a very smart thing to say, and she was very smart. She decided on "Yes Zach, I was just thinking about something, that's all. Why do you ask?"

"Dr. Saroyan wants us to work on something in bone storage. But if you're busy…" "I'll just go get my lab coat then I'll meet you down there." I couldn't be angry at Zach, he hadn't done anything wrong and so I did as I said I would and headed to bone storage, I hated it when people called it limbo.

**So, Brennan's little moment there. I can Imagine her thinking like that when she gets angry, as she never seems to show it. There will be at least another chapter, probably two. I'll only be nice if you review!The next chap might take a little longer, or i might write it tonight. I don't know yet. Just a warning to you!  
**


	3. A Yoyo?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bones or characters or Barbie Doll Company or anything. I'm SOO sorry for not updating, I didn't know how to read reviews, yeah, it sounds silly, but still, I am very sorry.**

***Booths POV***

So, I drove to Bones' apartment with the radio on and planned in my head what we would put where. I had given Sweets a list, and he better had gotten _everything_ on that list. When I arrived at her place, sweets was waiting outside with bags of things all needed for a party. I let us both in and then started to put everything where I thought it should go. Sweets put all the food into the refrigerator and helped me put up streamers and blow up balloons. It was about 5o'clock when everything had been finished. I left Bones' apartment to go and get her from work and make sure she came home with enough time for the party. I told Sweets to call everyone and get them to come over to her place and do the 'surprise' thing. I hope it all works out…

***Meanwhile in Zach's POV***

I was working with Dr. Brennan in bone storage and we had identified a whole set of remains, which is always a good thing. Just as I was leaving, Hodgins called me over to his work space. He looked sort of nervous, so I asked him what was up. "Look, Zach, I'm not really supposed to be telling you this, but today's Brennan's birthday and everyone is throwing her a surprise party. We've all gotten her presents, so I was just warning you." He said hurriedly, and then he went into 'block out' mode and pretended I wasn't there any more. It was Brennan's birthday? Why didn't I remember that? And there was a party, and everyone was getting her presents, and I hadn't. I rushed out into the parking lot, but then remembered that I don't drive. I rushed back in, went up to Hodgins and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hodgins, I need you to drive me to the toy store." I said, and he laughed. I didn't understand why, so I added "What's so funny? I need to get Dr. Brennan's present." He laughed even harder at that, and I still did not understand why. "So what? You're going to get her a Barbie doll?" he said, hardly breathing through laughter. "What? I'm getting her a yo-yo." I told him, slightly annoyed and slightly confused. "Why a yo-yo?" he asked, calming down. "Look, I havn't got time to explain right now, can you drive me there or not?" I stated. "Sure, come on." He answered, and we went out to his car and drove to the toy store. I picked out a small blue yo-yo that looked like it was quite good. I paid for it at the check out and also bought some wrapping paper. I wrapped it and, once again Hodgins asked why I had bought Brennan a yo-yo, and once again, I told him that we didn't have time. Just then his phone began to ring, and we set off towards Dr. Brennan's apartment.

**So, once again I apologize for taking to long to update, but I thought there were no reviews. Thank you to: Lisbo94 and Mara look-a-like**

**I will update soon now, promise, so long as I get one review. Thanks, I do hope you like it. Next chapter will be that last.. but I am going to use a sequel to explain about the yo-yo.**

**~Joy43, out.**


End file.
